


"You'll like it. Just give it a chance."

by secretlyshipping



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyshipping/pseuds/secretlyshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Reigisa. Nagisa loves the sex she's already having with Rei, but thought that maybe they could try something new. Something Rei will like. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You'll like it. Just give it a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> I have Nagisa calling Rei “Rei-kun” and Rei calling Nagisa “Nagisa-chan”. This is because if their genders were reversed, that would be the equivalent. “-chan” is usually feminine and “-kun” is usually masculine. Nagisa (and Makoto) call everyone “-chan”, and that is the reason why Haru (and Rei) are bugged by it. Their names are girly enough without the “-chan”. Rei always calls Nagisa “-kun”, because that’s how you’d address a boy. Personally, I think he’s trying to be an example to him, like, 'See, Nagisa-kun? I call you –kun. You should call me –kun.' So anyway, if their genders were reversed, then the honorifics would be as well. 
> 
> Also this is only my 2nd ever smut and first ever lesbian smut (which is strange considering I am one??) so please treat me kindly. There was just no Reigisa yuri smut and I found that unacceptable, so I made some myself.

Nagisa loved her girlfriend. She loved her kindness, her intelligence, her obsession with beauty, her grace as she pole-vaulted, and her lack of it when she swam. And once they began dating, she loved the kisses. And she _definitely_ loved the sex.

                And if Rei’s moans of pleasure were any indication, it seemed that she did as well. Though it had taken some persuasion initially, Nagisa had gotten Rei to perform just about every possible sexual act with her. They scissored; they fingered; they tipped the velvet; and everything in between.

                Naturally, Nagisa enjoyed it all but she felt that there was something more that she could do for Rei. Something Rei would just love.

                Rei was completely oblivious to her lover’s plans and perfectly satiated with their sex life as it was; but then that was always her opinion before she tried something new.

                When Nagisa slyly invited Rei over for a Friday night sleepover, promising that her older sisters were off at college and her parents away on a trip, Rei assumed it would be the usual. She was excited and looked forward to the weekend, though she’d never admit it.

                The two walked home from the train stop Friday afternoon, heading for Nagisa’s place. They arrived and slipped off their shoes in the mudroom, steadily gaining speed with the anticipation of what was to come. Nagisa seemed to be even more giddy than usual and she grabbed Rei’s hand, yanking her up the stairs and toward her bedroom.

                No sooner had they gone through the door, was it slammed shut and Nagisa firmly shoved against it by her taller, stronger girlfriend. A heated makeout session began; full of sensual licks, impatient nips and eagerness. When their heads started to pound from lack of air, they broke their kiss and Nagisa seized the opportunity to push Rei backward until her knees hit the bed and she flopped onto it on her own accord.

                “Rei-kun,” She said, wiping her wet mouth with the back of her hand, “Get undressed. I’ll be right back. I have a surprise.” She grinned cheekily and went over to the closet, taking off her top and bra and tossing them along the way.

                Rei lay on the bed for a bit, flustered and anxious over what the surprise could be. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too outrageous. Still, she trusted her optimistic girlfriend and stripped, laying back down naked and a bit self-conscious. She glanced over at Nagisa, who snapped the elastic of her panties; the only thing left that she was wearing. Rei furrowed her eyebrows in perplexed thought, _those panties are pink…I could have sworn she was wearing yellow before. I must be crazy._

                Her suspicions turned out to be founded when Nagisa spun around with a confident grin on her face as a fake cock attached to her panties bounced with the motion. Rei’s jaw dropped. Nagisa caught the look and smirked, “Don’t worry, Rei-kun. I’ll be gentle.”

                “What on….earth….?! N-Nagisa-chan! What are you…what are you wearing?!”

                She giggled, “What does it look like? Silly Rei-kun! It’s a strap-on.”

                Rei stammered, “W-wh-why…?!”

                “Why not?”

                “Because!! It’s strange!!” Rei averted her eyes and felt her face heat up.

                “It’ll feel good, though!” Nagisa pouted and moved quickly toward Rei. Before Rei had a chance to react, Nagisa was straddling her.

                “I promise, Rei-kun. You’ll like it. Just give it a chance.” Determined magenta eyes met violet ones and Rei couldn’t help but to give in.

                “…Fine,” She mumbled, “We…we can try it.”

                “Yay!!” The blonde leaned down for a tender kiss which led to a path of smooches down the taller girl’s neck and breasts and stomach until she was down between her legs, kissing both of Rei’s inner thighs.

                Rei was embarrassed as she was already trembling and they had barely started. “Rei-kun.” Hearing her name brought her back to the present.

                “Ah…yes?”

                “We’ve never used anything this big before.”

                If possible, Rei thought her cheeks got even redder at that. She felt like she was on fire.

                “Y-yeah…And…?”

                “Like I promised, I’m going to treat you gently. So I hafta prepare you.” Without warning, she flicked her tongue out and met Rei’s clit, making Rei jump and whimper.

                “O-okay…!”

                Nagisa smiled fondly and closed her eyes as she continued to worship Rei with her mouth. Rei wove her fingers into Nagisa’s wavy hair and moaned, unable to contain it from the pleasure she was feeling. Nagisa slipped a finger in and thrust in and out with it, relishing in the way Rei’s hips shoved back, eagerly meeting the place they were connected.

                She pushed another finger in and started to spread the two apart, mimicking a scissoring motion. Rei groaned, feeling the stretch just slightly and loving the little bit of pain with the pleasure. Nagisa picked up thrusting speed as Rei stopped clenching around her and seemed to be loosening up. Rei loved it, “More! Nagisa-chan!”

                Nagisa conceded and added a third finger; keeping her fast rhythm. The repetitive motion and Rei’s wetness together made an erotic squelching noise every time and Nagisa smirked, turned on by the sound. Finally, Rei seemed to be loose enough. Nagisa removed her digits and purred as she saw all of the liquid on them and dribbling out of Rei’s hole.

                Rei whined, “Don’t stop!” She tugged on Nagisa’s hair for emphasis but Nagisa ignored her, standing up and bending down to grab a small bottle that she must have retrieved when she changed into her fancy panties.

                She unscrewed the lid and poured a generous portion into her hand, then brought it to her faux phallus and stroked it sensuously, never breaking eye contact with Rei, all the while. After she lubed up, she came close to Rei, kneeling between her legs; putting one on each hip.

                “Are you ready, Rei-kun?”

                Rei let out a long sigh and nodded in response, biting her lip in a mix of fear and excitement.

                Nagisa held onto the dildo and eased into Rei, slow and cautious.

                “Isn’t it good that I’m not a boy, Rei-kun? Otherwise, I might not be able to control myself like this. And I wouldn’t know how to make you feel so good,” she winked and licked her lips, tasting the evidence of her statement.

                Rei’s reply was nearly silent.

                “What was that, Rei-kun?”  
                “I said…” She cleared her throat and shut her eyes in humility, “That even if you were a boy…even if you weren’t so good in bed…I’d still love you.”

                Nagisa blinked in surprise but then dove forward with a cry of, “I love you too, Rei-kun!!” as she moved to wrap her arms around Rei’s neck, or at least as close to that as possible with Rei laying down. The motion also led to her suddenly thrusting a bit faster than was intended into Rei and Rei gasped and arched her back.   
                “Ah!! Sorry, Rei-chan!”

                “Ah! Nnn. No, it…it felt good.” She looked at her girlfriend with slight surprise.

                Nagisa beamed, “Great!” She tried an experimental thrust and Rei grunted, rocking her hips towards Nagisa’s in encouragement. Inspired, Nagisa moved faster, deeper, aiming for a specific spot she knew Rei was fond of.  She knew she’d found it when Rei abruptly screamed, “NAGISA! THERE!”

                Nagisa obeyed and continued, targeting that place. One of her hands, which like the other had been holding Rei’s thighs, crept over and started toying with Rei’s clit again, tapping out a beat that matched the time of her thrusts.

                Rei had already been so worked up from all of the foreplay and preparation; she was surprised she lasted as long as she did. She twitched as her hips continued to meet Nagisa’s and as she climaxed, she let out a deep groan and arched her back at an angle that would have seemed impossible to Nagisa if she hadn’t known her girlfriend was an ex-track team member.

                As Rei’s pants turned into deep breaths and she started to see something other than stars, she winced a bit as Nagisa pulled the toy out of her. Nagisa squirmed her way up to meet Rei face to face and Rei was disgusted by the unbeautiful and slimy feeling of the dildo pressed up against her stomach, but she ignored it and lifted her head up to meet Nagisa in a deep kiss of gratitude. While their tongues were tied, Rei’s hands slid over to Nagisa’s bum, squeezing its round cheeks in appreciation and making Nagisa moan into the kiss. She then moved her finger down towards Nagisa’s heat, feeling it seeping through the panties. She broke the kiss and offered, “Your turn.”

                Nagisa bit her lip in a shy smile, standing up for a second to slip off her underwear. She came back and stradded Rei’s hips, but Rei shook her head and pointed toward her face. Nagisa, perplexed, scooted a bit closer, leaving a wet trail along Rei’s torso, and she hummed as she enjoyed the friction. Rei smiled but shook her head again, moving her hands back to the cheery one’s ass cheeks and using them to drag Nagisa up until she was perpendicular to Rei’s mouth. Nagisa looked down at Rei, eyes wide and questioning. Rei nodded and Nagisa finally believed what Rei was suggesting was what she meant and she lowered herself as Rei’s tongue went up to lap at Nagisa’s already soaked pussy.

                Nagisa’s hips twitched the first time Rei’s tongue caressed her clit and she bit her lip and whimpered. “Rei-kun…!”

                Rei’s tongue was talented and Nagisa’s body knew it as she grinded down towards the wet heat of Rei’s mouth. Rei pulled Nagisa up further and thrust into Nagisa with her tongue, letting the bridge of her nose rub against Nagisa’s swollen clit.

                “Rei-kun!” Nagisa panted and fisted the sheets as Rei relentlessly brought her closer and closer to the edge. At last, with a high keen and rapid jolts of her body, Nagisa came. She got off of Rei and lay down next to her, smiling contentedly. Rei smiled back and chuckled inwardly as Nagisa’s eyelids started to droop. Rei kissed her sweetly on the forehead. “Thank you, Nagisa. You were right. I liked it.”

Nagisa’s smile grew wider but her eyes closed fully, “I knew you would, Rei-kun.”


End file.
